


{ EmoTrinityNet // The Sleep Over Saga }

by Highonieroine



Series: [ EmoTrinityNet ] [3]
Category: Fall Out Boy, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, P!ATD - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco, emo trinity - Fandom, fob - Fandom
Genre: But ends as a sleep over fic, Cheese Whiz references, Copypasta IRL, Everything is weird in this story, It starts off as a GC fic, M/M, Okay so this is weird, Pete as Jason (lmao why), anyway just read it, idk how to tag this shit, mcr references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: Hey guys, it's me again!I am SO sorry, I just realized I've only updated this weird ass story like a MONTH after my first publication.ANYWAYThis is kinda like a GC fic, but they end up having a sleep over for Jon's bday (HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISTER FLIP FLOP MAN xoxoxoxo)So, anyway, just read it and have fun! xoxoxo





	{ EmoTrinityNet // The Sleep Over Saga }

{ September 17th, 3:15pm }

 

[ForeheadGod]: hey u nerds  
[Gwhiz138]: hi breadbin  
[FlipFlopBassMan]: u guys its my bday 2day  
[EmoMemeLord]: we should have a sleepover  
[Fronkoreostein]: at g's place  
[GotCheeseWhiz]: @ ForeheadGod babe, can you give me a ride?  
[ForeheadGod]: i can do more than that 4 u babe ;)  
[GotCheeseWhiz]: babe, I love you, but shut the fuck up  
[Gwhiz138]: so who's coming to Jon's bday party?  
[ForeheadGod]: JK babe dont b mad  
[ForeheadGod]: ill b there  
[GotCheeseWhiz]: me too  
[MommyStump]: you guys need someone to watch over you  
[FroPrincess]: me  
[Trohmania]: ill be there too  
[xvxAndyxvx]: same  
[Lildrummerboy]: me too  
[Lildrummerboy]: wouldnt miss ur bday for shit man  
[UnicornKid]: ur so lucky u dont live w/ mom anymore  
[UnicornKid]: she would kill u if she knew wat ur up 2  
[Gwhiz138]: calm down kiddo it's for our friend Jon it's not big deal  
[ForeheadGod]: meet y'all there

//time skip until later, where they are all at Gee's place, getting ready to sleep\\\

 

Gerard: Y'all down to watch a movie? I have a few horrors movie that we can watch.  
Pete: I fucking adore horror movies.  
Brendon: Hey, did you guys bring any chips?  
Jon: Oh no...  
Spencer: Here it goes again.  
Ryan: No, but I got Cheeze Whiz. It's somewhere in my backpack... Been there for a while though. Not sure it's still good.  
Andy: Then, it's Dead Cheeze? Or Dead Whiz?  
Brendon: I dunno what it is but it seems as dead as MCR.  
Mikey: Oh no.  
Frank: Oh no.  
Ray: Oh no.  
Gerard: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.  
Ryan: wow.  
Patrick: wow.  
Spencer: wow.  
Jon: wow.  
Andy: wow.  
Joe: wow.  
Mikey: wow.  
Ray: wow.  
Frank: wow, babe, chill.  
Pete: did you fucking just...  
Brendon: Navy Seal Corp Memed us? In real life?  
Pete: 'cause that was awesome dude.  
Joe: how can you even remember all this shit?  
Ryan: yeah, you okay, dude?  
Mikey: Oh no.  
Ray: Oh no.  
Frank: Oh no.  
Gerard: weLL IF YOU WANTED HONESTY THAT'S ALL YOU HAD TO SAY  
Brendon: SAY WHAT YOU MEAN, TELL ME I'M RIGHT, AND LET THE-  
Ryan: Cheese Whiz.  
Brendon: Babe what the fuck.  
Patrick: I'm getting sleepy you guys.  
Gerard: JUST SLEEEEEEEEEEEP  
Mikey: You used to sing that song to me when I had night terrors as a kid.  
Pete: Let's talk about our fears, like a group of basic white teenagers. I'll start. I'm afraid of waking up and not being emo anymore.  
Ryan: peTER LEWIS KINGSTON THE THIRD  
Brendon: Dude you just killed me I can't stop laughing.  
Frank: I'm scared that Halloween will become mainstream and it won't be as fun as before.  
Gerard: I'm scared of dying alone.  
Patrick: wow.  
Joe: wow.  
Andy: wow.  
Pete: wow.  
Jon: wow.  
Spencer: wow.  
Brendon: wow.  
Ryan: wow.  
Ray: wow, that sounded as depressive as Ryan.  
Ryan: ExCuSe Me  
Mikey: well that escalated quickly.  
Patrick: could you guys try to, maybe, stop talking and start sleeping?  
Ryan: yes mom  
Joe: yes mom  
Jon: yes mom  
Spencer: yes mom  
Gerard: yes mom  
Mikey: yes mom  
Frank: yes mom  
Andy: yes mom  
Brendon: yes mom  
Pete: no lmao  
Patrick: PeTeR  
Pete: lmao y'all i forgot to tell you about this chick that wanted my phone number so I gave her an old number and said my name was Jason  
Brendon: lmao brilliant  
Patrick: *sighs* i'm so done with all of you guys. Good night.  
Gerard: g'night  
Frank: 'night y'all  
Ray: good night kiddos  
Joe: good night  
Jon: good night guys, thanks for being here  
Spencer: no probs dude! good night y'all  
Mikey: 'night you weirdos  
Andy: g'night people  
Pete: good nitrogen  
Brendon: sleep tightrogen  
Ryan: don't let the bugs bitrogen  
Patrick: y'all need some serious help  
Ray: or sleep. G'night y'all


End file.
